Dragonball Pony: Friendship is Z
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Yes, this is a Parody. Please take the time to read it. Story is hopefully funnier. Twilight is very powerful, but how powerful does she get? Find out when she becomes a Super Pony 3!


Okay, first and foremost, this is a one-shot parody crossing over two very distinct and outright inverted shows catering to different audiences.

Dragon Ball Z has catered to the young adult, ranging from boys to mid-to-late teens.

My Little Pony has generally engineered itself towards little girls, and maybe even into preteen.

That's not to say that it hasn't or doesn't reach outside the normal demographic. Girls, and women, have been able to enjoy DBZ for many different reasons, each of them being justified in some way, shape or form; the other side of this: is the Bronies. Young Adults, and even Adult men, have become the coined name 'Bronies' as of the fourth generation of MLP; specifically the show entitled Friendship is Magic.

I myself am NOT a Brony, but that doesn't mean I hate Bronies. Quite the contrary, I have subscribed to, on Youtube, a few Bronies and have been invested in what they share.

Now this idea wasn't really formulated until after Season 3 , and this is a parody, nothing more and nothing less.

The Characters are as follows:

Twilight Son: Twilight Sparkle = Goku Son

Trixidi: GAP Trixie = Babidi

Buursa Minor: Ursa Minor = Majin Buu (first form)

Krillin Dash: Rainbow Dash = Krillin (Don't ask)

PiccoJack: Apple Jack = Piccolo

Trunksaloo: Scootaloo = Trunks (Yes, she can fly. Get over it!)

Bulmity: Rarity = Bulma

Mayor Roshi: Mayor Mare = Master Roshi (But she's NOT a pervert!)

LunaKai: Princess Luna = North/King Kai

Derpy Shinhan: Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves = Tien Shinhan (Oh come on, she deserves SOMETHING awesome, and Piccolo was already taken)

Pinkten: Pinkie Pie = Goten (Well, they are both optimistic at least, I think…)

_Herculeshy: Fluttershy = Hercule Satan (Do I REALLY have to give this leftover to Fluttershy?)_

Yes! I don't have to: Here's my solution.

Vegetashy: Fluttershy = Vegeta (The Stare is TOO good to pass up with this level of anger, LOLZ)

Hercule Bloom: Apple Bloom = Hercule Satan (Yeah, I know, but I'm more okay with this with Herculeshy.)

Okay, anypony else I missed? No… good, cause anyone else's voice in DBZ is basically a shout or grunt of amazement during this scene.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own DBZ or MLP. This is a crossover parody, nothing more.

(Parody Begin)

Twilight Son was a little unnerved right now. With Vegetashy gone, she was the only one who could keep Buursa Minor at by long enough for Trunksaloo to get the Pony Ball Locator. But Super Pony 2 wouldn't be enough, that much Vegetashy proved. Looks like she'll need to go to level 3, but hopefully it will be enough for Trunksaloo to get the radar. After reminding Trunksaloo her mission, Twilight Son powered down. This demonstration should take a few extra minutes of time, giving Trunksaloo a chance to get home and find the radar.

However, powering down confused Buursa Minor, and he couldn't help but voice it.

"Why you go down?" asked Buursa Minor, "You no play?"

"We'll get to that," replied Twilight Son, trying to take as much time as possible while keeping her opponent interested, "First, I thought I'd take a minute to teach you a thing or two about Super Ponies, starting with the basics."

"Super Ponijin?" asked Buursa Major.

"Don't bother," countered Trixidi, "The Great and Powerful Trixidi never asked you to explain anything."

"You're gonna love this, trust me," said Twilight Son, mentally preparing herself for power levels necessary for transformation, "What you're seeing now is my normal state."

Twilight Son powered up, the glow of her horn magnifying ten times from before, giving her an intimidating look to the normal Ponies of Equestria.

(Image is that of Twilight during Boast Busters, while dealing with Ursa Minor.)

"This is a Super Pony," continued Twilight Son, before exchanging the horn glow for a fiery mane and tail, "And this is known as a Super Pony that has ascended past a Super Pony; or, you can just call this a Super Pony two."

(Image is that of Twilight after the Hydra and Pinkie declaring it NOT the doozy)

"Ho hum, what a useless transformation," replied Trixidi, not all that impressed, "You changed your hair, so what?"

"Just wait," replied Twilight Son, smirking like no tomorrow.

* * *

"Has she really found a way to surpass an Ascended Pony?" asked PiccoJack, "Is that possible?"

"She must be bluffing," replied Krillin Dash, "I mean, what would that make her, double ascended?"

(AN1)

Then they heard it, not to mention felt it.

"And THIS…" started Twilight Son, her power level Skyrocketing even further, "is… to go… even further… beyond!"

"What's she doing?" quested Mayor Roshi.

Twilight Son then let loose a yell so powerful, it started shaking the entire planet apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon, LunaKai was begging Twilight Son to stop, before it was too late.

"No, stop it Twilight," said LunaKai, "It's too soon! If you do this now, you drain away all the time you have left in Ponyville! And I say, you need all the time you can get!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale, the power was growing so fast, it was shaking Cloudsdale, and it wasn't even on the ground TOO shake.

"It's unreal," declared PiccoJack, "How can she be generating that much power?"

"Do it, Twilight," added Pinkten, believing in Twilight Son.

"It's… TOO MUCH!" called out Krillin Dash.

* * *

Again, Trunksaloo stopped, feeling the incredible power level from Twilight Son.

"What's going on?" asked Trunksaloo, "Twilight Son is putting out even more energy than before…"

Trunksaloo then remembered what Twilight said to her before, "I'd better go. I don't want to get yelled at again."

* * *

Twilight Son focused her hardest to access the power deep within her heart. Her Fiery Mane was dying down as she felt wings pushing out from her shoulder blades. She cried out with all her heart, focusing on all the friendships she has made since coming to Ponyville, when she was just a little filly. All of her friends had been there for her, and she wasn't about to let them down now. A magic essence glowed from her heart and wrapped around her, allow her wings to come out in full, reaching the pinnacle of her power, she radiated Magic like nopony else.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some remote region of the world, Derpy Shinhan was interrupted mid-training by the power she felt from Twilight Son

"It feels like the whole world is shaking apart," said Derpy Shinhan, "What is Twilight Son doing? If this keeps up, the whole world will be destroyed."

* * *

In a Training Facility in Hercule City, Hercule Bloom was trying not to get hit by the falling weights.

"Please, somepony make it stop!" cried out Hercule Bloom.

* * *

By the time Twilight had finished the power up, her entire being had changed like nothing before. She was so full of confidence right now, that she could accomplish anything, and that right now meant battling Buursa Minor to give Trunksaloo time.

Trixidi's eyes went wide, not believing what she was seeing. This Unicorn before her had changed so radically. Just a few short days ago she was a nopony to the Great and Powerful Trixidi, but here she was, more powerful than anything Trixidi had seen before in her life.

"I'm sorry that took so long. I haven't had as much time with this one as the others," informed Twilight Son, "This is what I call a Super Pony three."

(Image is that of Alicorn Twilight (any that makes sense will do))

The Great and Powerful Trixidi was left speechless while Buursa Minor was intrigued by this new transformation. This was a power unlike any he had ever felt before.

* * *

"There's a Super Pony three now?" wondered Mayor Roshi.

The world could only shudder at the repercussions of what this could entail…

(Parody End)

How was that?

If anyone reads this and wants to make a video of it on Youtube, just be sure to give me some credit for the idea. I'm RDF2 on Youtube, and if anyone wonders why I'm not making this myself, check out my channel and find out why…

That being said, I hope to get a few LOLZ out of this.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
